Virgo
by Sasha of the faint smile
Summary: Lord Voldemort refait surface lors de la troisième tâche. Harry et Cédric s'échappent grâce à Kiel; un jeune sorcier dont le nom "Virgo" est synonyme d'espoir. Lorsque l'héritier de la première famille de sorcier réapparait la guerre débute.
1. Le Cimetière de Little Hangleton

**Fan Fiction Virgo**

Je poste ici les premiers chapitres de la fan fiction que je suis entrain d'écrire. Pour le moment j'ai la trame de l'histoire en tête mais j'aime particulière écouter les requêtes et lire les reviews pour avancer vers une histoire évoluée. Je vous invite donc fortement à m'adresser toutes vos critiques chapitres après chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Faut bien que j'en fasse un donc : non, non, non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Harry Potter et tous les personnages qui l'accompagnent. Le seul qui m'appartiennent corps et âme et Kiel et sa généalogie dont vous apprendré les tourments en lisant cette histoire.

**Pairing** **:** L'histoire tourne autour de Cédric Digorry et de Kiel (voyez donc des relations entre garçons mis en devant de la scène).

**Rating :** Je classe cette fic en PG-13 même si pour l'instant çà reste des plus légers par la suite je serais amenée à mettre des avertissements R (çà sera quand nos petits bambins deviendront un peu plus matures).

**Chapitre I : Le Cimetière Little Hangleton.**

Cedric regarda la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, puis leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un portoloin ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Harry.

Il contemplait le cimetière dans lequel régnait un silence total, légèrement inquiétant.

- Est-ce que ça fait partie de la tâche ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Cedric, l'air pas très rassuré. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?

-Oui, dit Harry, content que Cedric lui ait évité de faire lui-même cette suggestion.

Ils tirèrent chacun leur baguette magique de leur poche. Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil de tous côtés. Une fois encore, il avait l'étrange sensation qu'on les observait.

- Quelqu'un vient, dit-il soudain.

Scrutant l'obscurité, ils distinguèrent la silhouette d'un homme qui s'approchait d en marchant parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré. Harry n'arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage, mais à en juger par sa démarche et la manière dont il tenait les bars, il portait visiblement quelque chose devant lui. De petite taille, il était vêtu d'une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage. Lorsqu'il se fut approché davantage, Harry eut l'impression que c'était un bébé qu'il portait dans les bras… Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'une simple robe de sorcier roulée en boule ?

Harry abaissa légèrement sa baguette et jeta un regard en biais à Cedric qui paraissait perplexe. Tous deux se tournèrent à nouveau vers la silhouette qui continuait d'avancer.

L'homme s'arrêta à côté d'une haute pierre tombale en marbre qui n'était qu'à deux mètres d'eux. Pendant un instant, Harry et Cedric restèrent immobiles face à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les regardait.

Puis, sans le montre signe avant-coureur, Harry ressentit brusquement une douleur si insoutenable qu'il eut l'impression que sa cicatrice explosait. De sa vie, il n'avait éprouvé une telle souffrance. Laissant tomber sa baguette, il couvrit son visage de ses mains. Ses genoux fléchirent et il se retrouva à terre, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si sa tête était sur le point de se fendre en deux.

Très loin au-dessus de lui, il entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale.

- Tue l'autre dit la voix.

Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança dans la nuit ces mots terribles.

- Avada Kedavra !

A revers ses paupières fermées, Harry distingua une lueur verte et il entendit un bruit de chute à côté de lui. La douleur de sa cicatrice atteignit une telle intensité qu'il fut pris de nausées. Puis, elle diminua enfin. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il ouvrit alors ses paupières brûlantes.

Les bras en croix, Cedric était étendu sur le sol à côté de lui, une silhouette plaquée contre lui.

Pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité, Harry regarda son visage, ses yeux gris, grands ouverts, affichant la peur comme un enfant après un cauchemar ses lèvres entrouvertes qui exprimait la surprise. Puis, avant que son esprit ait eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voyait, avant que tout sentiment autre que l'incrédulité ait pu naître en lui, une main le saisit et l'obligea à se relever.

Le petit homme encapuchonné avant posé son fardeau. Sa baguette magique allumée, il traîna Harry vers la pierre tombale. Avant de se retrouver plaqué contre la surface de marbre, Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir un nom trembloter dans le faisceau lumineux de la baguette magique :

TOM JEDUSOR

L'homme à la cape fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Harry en l'attachant des pieds à la tête à la pierre tombale. Sous le capuchon, Harry entendait une respiration brève, haletante. Il se débattit et l'homme le frappa d'une main. Une main à laquelle il manquait un doigt. Harry sut alors qui se cachait sous le capuchon. C'était Queudver.

A quelques mètres de là, juste à l'endroit où le sortilège impardonnable avait été jeté, deux corps mouvaient lentement. La silhouette sur Cedric forçait plus que l'autre. Les muscles tétanisaient par l'effort physique intense que lui avait prodigué une course infernale contre le sort, elle peinait pour se relever.

-Attend laisse moi t'aider, proposa Cedric conscient du mal qu'avait la silhouette lovée contre lui.

-…

Relevant doucement la tête de son mystérieux sauveur Cedric crut se noyer dans un océan azuré. Il déglutit captivé par ce regard puis fit glisser sa vue encore floue sur la bouche entrouverte celui-ci.

C'était un garçon à peine plus jeune que lui, dix sept ans tout juste peut être moins. Cedric eut du mal à se l'avouer tout de suite mais c'était un jeune homme très séduisant. De taille moyenne, aux yeux saphirs, aux cheveux mi longs châtains clairs éclairés de reflets blonds. De part le poids qu'il exerçait sur lui Cedric sut qu'il était mince voir excessivement léger. Son nez était droit et ses lèvres charnues de manière androgyne. Ils parvinrent tout deux à se mettre debout et se toisèrent longuement en silence passant inaperçus aux yeux de Queudver .

-Vous ! S'exclama Harry

Queudver, qui avait finit d'attacher Harry, ne répondit pas. Il était occupé à vérifier la solidité des liens, ses doigts saisis de tremblements incontrôlables tripotant maladroitement les nœuds.. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Harry ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, Queudver tira de sa cape un morceau d'étoffe noire qui lui fourra dans la bouche en guise de bâillon. Puis sans un mots, il s'éloigna. Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il ne pouvait voir que droit devant lui.

Les deux silhouettes sombres de Cedric et de l'inconnu courraient silencieusement se cacher derrière une pierre tombale à cinq ou six mètre de lui. Un peu plus loin, le Trophée des Trois Sorciers scintillait à la lueur des étoiles. La baguette magique de Harry était par terre à ses pieds. La robe de sorcier roulée en boule qu'il avait d'abord prise pour un bébé se trouvait près de la tombe. A l'intérieur , quelque chose semblait s'agiter et Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire à nouveau mal… Il sur alors qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on la déplie devant lui…

- Il faut sauver Harry! S'exclama la voix de Cédric derrière la sépulture.

-Chut! Pas si fort… tu veux que Queudver essaye à nouveau de te tuer ? Il ne te ratera pas cette fois ci.

-Excuse moi… mais qui est ce type ? demanda Cedric.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux luisant à la clarté de la lune et prit un air faussement sérieux à la limite de l'ironique.

-Oh lui c'est Queudver alias Peter Pettigrow, un mangemort, ou du moins un serviteur de Voldemort sous classé.

Cédric tressaillit comme le faisait la plupart des sorciers à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il toisa l'anonyme, plongeant son regard acier puis, clignant le premier, reporta son attention sur Harry.

-Au fait, merci pour tout a l'heure, je m'appelle Cedric, Cedric Diggory.

-Y a pas de quoi, moi c'est Kiel, Kiel Virgo, répond-il.

Alors que Cedric allait rétorquer l'habituel et pourtant courtois « enchanté », la main de Kiel aussi rapide que l'éclair vint se poser sur les lèvres du garçon, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. De son autre main Kiel indiqua la direction de Harry à Cedric, quelque chose s y passait.

Il y eut soudain un bruit aux pieds de Harry. Il baissa les yeux et vit un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe, autour de la pierre tombale à laquelle il était attaché. Il entendit la respiration sifflante et saccadée de Queudver s'approcher à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il traînait derrière lui quelque chose de très lourd. Il revint alors dans le champ de vision de Harry qui le vit pousser un chaudron de pierre contre la tombe. Harry n'avait jamais vu un chaudron aussi grand. C'était un énorme récipient de pierre, arrondi comme un ventre, dans lequel un homme adulte eu la place de s'asseoir. Apparemment, il était rempli d'eau - Harry l'entendait clapoter.

La chose qu'enveloppait la robe roulée en boule s'agitait avec de plus en plus d'insistance, comme si elle essayait de se libérer. A présent, Queudver, une baguette magique à la main, s'affairait autour du chaudron. Soudain, des flammes crépitèrent sous l'énorme récipient et le grand serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'obscurité.

Le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron semblait chauffer très vite. Il se mit à bouillonner en projetant des étincelles enflammées comme s'il avait pris feu. Il s'en échappait une épaisse vapeur, estompant la silhouette de Queudver qui entretenait les flammes. Le ballot d'étoffe parut s'agiter de plus en plus et Harry entendit à nouveau la voix aiguë et glacée:

-Dépêche-toi, dit-elle.

A présent , toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles, comme si elle était incrustée de diamants.

-C'est prêt, Maître…

-Maintenant…,dit la voix glacée.

Queudver déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu, et Harry laissa échapper un hurlement étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait.

C'était comme si Queudver avait soudaine renversé une pierre dans laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle - mais ce que Harry avait sous les yeux était pire encore, cent fois pire. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve recouvert d'écailles grossières d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants - jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage.

La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Elle leva ses bras minces et les passa autour du cou de Queudver qui la souleva. Dans le mouvement, son capuchon glissa en arrière et Harry vit à la lueur des flammes le visage blafard et souffreteux de Queudver exprimer sa révulsion tandis qu'il transportait la chose auprès du chaudron. Pendant un instant, la tête aplatie, maléfique, fut éclairée par les étincelles qui dansaient à la surface du liquide. Queudver déposa alors la créature dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface. Harry entendit son corps frêle heurter avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre.

« Que cette chose se noie, pensa Harry, sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais… Qu'elle se noie… »

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose Kiel ? Questionna Cedric, la voix teintée de dégoût.

-C'est le pire cauchemar du monde de la magie qui reprend vie »

Il soupira sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait bientôt refaire surface et que rien, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher, surtout pas trois jeunes sorciers non diplômés.

Cédric lui, serrait le poing, il avait compris ce à quoi Kiel songeait et l'acceptait moins bien que celui-ci.

Queudver parlait. Sa voix tremblait et il semblait fou de terreur. Il leva sa baguette magique, ferma les yeux, puis prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire :

-Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Aux pieds de Harry, la tombe grinça. Horrifié, il vit une fine volute de poussière s'élever dans les airs puis, obéissant à Queudver, tomber doucement dans le chaudron. La surface, brillante comme le diamant s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison.

Poussant un faible gémissement, Queudver sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard à la fine came argentée. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles :

*Que la chaire - du serviteur - donnée vo-volontairement - fasse - revivre- son maître.

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui - la main à laquelle il manquait un doigt - puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au-dessus de lui.

Harry comprit ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant qu'il accomplisse son geste. Il ferma les yeux, les paupières étroitement closes, mais ne put ignorer le hurlement qui déchira la nuit et transperça Harry comme si lui aussi avait reçu un coup de poignard. Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol puis les halètements angoissés de Queudver, et enfin un bruit d'éclaboussure qui lui retourna l'estomac. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux, mais une lueur rouge incandescent, qui venait du chaudron, traversa ses paupières closes…

Queudver gémissait de douleur, la respiration précipitée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage que Harry prit conscience de la présence de Queudver juste devant lui.

-Que le s-sang de l'ennemi… pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Harry ne put rien faire. Il était trop solidement attaché. Se débattant inutilement contre ses liens, il vit le poignard étincelant trembler dans la main désormais unique de Queudver. Puis, il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement de la manche de sa robe déchirée. Queudver, haletant sous la douleur, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait.

D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Sa besogne achevée, Queudver tomba à genoux devant le chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur le flanc et resta étendu sur le sol, agité de spasmes et de sanglots, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé.

Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant de tous côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit…

« Pourvu que la chose se soit noyée, songea Harry, pourvu que tout ait raté… »

Plus loin Kiel gardait les yeux rivés sur le chaudron, sa main gauche tremblait légèrement à présent. Cedric confus par les évènements ne savait que faire. Aussi, par réflexes ou par envie il saisit la main de son compagnon d'infortune dans la sienne.

Puis soudain, les étincelles qui jaillissaient du chaudron s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais que Harry ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre, ni Queudver, ni la cachette des deux jeunes hommes, ni quoi que ce soit… « Tout a raté, pensa-t-il La chose s'est noyée… Faites que la chose soit morte… »

Mais bientôt, une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête : à travers le nuage de vapeur, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron.

-Habille-moi, dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur.

Secoué de sanglots, Queudver, tenant toujours contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître.

L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Harry… et Harry regarda en face le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents…

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui.


	2. La Fuite

Chapitre II : La Fuite

Voldemort détourna le regard et commença à examiner son propre corps. Il contempla ses mains, semblables à de grandes araignées blafardes, puis caressa de ses longs doigts blanchâtres sa poitrine, ses bras, son visage. Ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat, paraissaient encore plus brillants dans l'obscurité. Il tendit les mains devant lui, plia et déplia les doigts avec une expression de ravissement. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Queudver qui se tortillait sur le sol, le bras ruisselant de sang, ni au serpent qui était revenu et sifflait en décrivant des cercles autour de Harry. Voldemort glissa dans une poche de sa robe une de ses mains aux doigts d'une longueur surnaturelle et en sortit une baguette magique. Il la caressa doucement, la leva et la pointa sur Queudver qui fut soulevé au sol et projeté contre la pierre tombale à laquelle Harry était attaché Il s'effondra par terre et resta là, recroquevillé, gémissant. Voldemort tourna alors ses yeux écarlates vers Harry et éclata d'un rire aigu, glacial, sans joie.

Du sang luisait sur la cape de Queudver. Il avait enveloppé son moignon dans un pan d'étoffe.

-Maître…, sanglota-t-il. Maître… vous aviez promis… vous aviez promis…

-Tend ton bras, dit Voldemort d'un ton nonchalant.

-Oh, Maître… Merci, Maître…

Il tendit son moignon sanglant, mais Voldemort éclata d'un nouveau rire.

-L'autre bras, Queudver.

-Maître, s'il vous plait… s'il vous plait…

Voldemort se pencha et saisit Queudver par son autre bras. Il lui remonta la manche jusqu'au-dessus du coude et Harry vit quelque chose sur la peau, une sorte de tatouage rouge, éclatant, qui représentait une tête de mort avec une serpent qui sortait de la bouche - la même image qui était apparue dans le ciel le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch : la Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort l'examina attentivement, sans prêter attention aux sanglots incontrôlables de Queudver.

-Elle est de retour, dit-il à voix basse. Ils l'auront tous remarquée… Maintenant, nous allons voir… Nous allons savoir…

Il appuya son long index blanchâtre sur la marque que portait le bras de Queudver.

Aussitôt; une douleur aiguë transperça à nouveau la cicatrice de Harry et Queudver poussa un long gémissement. Voldemort retira son droit Harry vit alors que la marque était devenue d'un noir de jais.

Avec une expression cruelle et satisfaire, Voldemort se redressa, rejeta la tête en arrière et scruta l'obscurité du cimetière.

-Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? murmura-t-il, ses yeux rouges flamboyant vers les étoiles. Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant Harry et Queudver, son regard balayant l'étendue du cimetière. Au bout d'un long moment, il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et un sourire féroce déforma son visage de serpent.

- Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père, dit-il d'un voix sifflante. C'était un Moldu et un imbécile… très semblable à ta chère mère. Mais tous deux ont eu leur utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère est morte pour te protéger quand tu étais enfant… et moi, j'ai tué mon père. Mais regarde comme il m'a été utile dans la mort…

Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort éclata de rire. Il recommença à faire les cent pas en jetant des regards tout autour du cimetière et le serpent continua de décrire des cercles dans l'herbe.

-Tu vois cette maison sur la colline, Potter ? Mon père y habitait. Ma mère, une sorcière qui vivait ici, dans ce village, est tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais il l'a abandonnée quand elle lui a révélé ce qu'elle était… Mon père n'aimait pas la magie… Il l'a donc quittée avant ma naissance pour retourner chez ses parents moldus. Ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour et j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu… mais j'avais juré de retrouver mon père… et je me suis vengé de lui, de cet idiot qui m'avait donné son nom… Tom Jedusor…

Il continuait inlassablement de faire les cent pas, ses yeux rouges allant d'une tombe à l'autre.

-Écoute-moi ça, voila que je suis entrain de revivre l'histoire de ma famille…, dit-il à voix basse. Je deviens sentimental… mais regarde, Harry ! Ma véritable famille revient…

S'élevant de partout, Harry entendit soudain des bruissements d'étoffe. Entre les tombes, derrière l'if, dans chaque coin d'ombre, des sorciers vêtus de capes arrivaient en transplantant Tous avaient le visage masqué par des cagoules. Et un par un, ils s'avançaient… lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Debout au milieu du cimetière, Voldemort les regardait venir vers lui. Puis l'un des Mangemorts tomba à genoux, rampa vers Voldemort et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe.

-Maître… Maître…, murmura-t-il.

Le Mangemort qui se trouvait derrière lui fit de même. Chacun d'eux s'avança ainsi à genoux vers Voldemort, embrassa le bas de sa robe puis rejoignit les autres qui formaient à présent un cercle autour de la tombe de Tom Jedusor, de Harry, de Queudver qui n'était qu'un petit tas de chiffon secoué de sanglots. Les Mangemorts avaient laissé des espaces libres dans leur cercle comme s'ils attendaient de nouveaux arrivants. Voldemort, lui, ne semblait attendre personne d'autre. Il regarda les visage masqués de ses fidèles et, bien qu'il n'y eût pas de vent, un frémissement parcourut le cercle, comme s'il avait été saisi de frissons.

Cedric lança un regard en biais à Kiel qui contemplait la scène avec dégoût. Son attention était particulièrement dirigée vers un Mangemort de grande taille, mince et sombre. Celui-ci souriait, ses dents blanche étincelantes et visibles malgré l'obscurité de la nuit et la présence d'un masque sur les trois quatre de sa face.

-Kiel… qui est-ce?

-Leto Coldblood… le meurtrier de mes parents…

La pression qu'exerçait la main de Cedric sur celle de Kiel s'intensifia. Kiel tourna la tête vers le Poufsouffle et lui adressa un sourire, faible, mais sincère.

-T'en fais pas Cedric, reprit-il, Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

-Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts, dit Voldemort à voix basse. Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous somme vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier… Cela signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la marque des Ténèbres ! Mais est-ce bien sûr ?

Il rejeta en arrière son horrible tête et renifla, élargissant ses narines en forme de fentes.

-Je sens les effluves de la culpabilité, dit-il. Une terrible culpabilité qui empeste l'atmosphère.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le cercle, comme si chacun d'eux avait voulu, sans l'oser, faire un pas en arrière.

-Je vous vois tous en parfaite santé, avec des pouvoirs intacts - vous avez été si prompts à transplaner ! -et je me demande… comment se fait-il que tous ces sorciers ne soient jamais venus au secours de leur maître à qui ils avaient juré une fidélité éternelle ?

Personne ne répondit, personne ne fit un geste, à part Queudver qui continuait de sangloter sur le sol en serrant contre lui son moignon sanglant.

-Je peux donner la réponse moi-même, murmura Voldemort. C'est sans doute qu'ils m'ont cru brisé, parti, disparu. Ils sont donc retournés parmi mes ennemis, ils ont plaidé l'innocence, l'ignorance, ils ont prétendu avoir été ensorcelés… Je me demande alors… Comment ont-ils pu penser que je ne reviendrais pas ? Eux qui savaient tout ce que j'ai fait, il y a déjà longtemps, pour me garantir contre la mort? Eux qui avaient eu la preuve de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs, au temps où j'étais le plus puissant des sorciers? Cette fois encore, je peux avancer une réponse. Peut être ont-ils cru qu'un pouvoir plus grand encore pouvait exister, un pouvoir qui aurait pu vaincre Lors Voldemort lui-même… Peut être ont-ils juré fidélité à un autre? Peut-être à ce défenseur des gens du commun, des Sang-de-Bourbe de des Moldus, Albus Dumbledore ?

A la mention du nom de Dumbledore, le cercle frémit et certains murmurèrent en hochant la tête.

Mais Voldemort ne leur prêta aucune attention.

-C'est pour moi une déception… Je m'avoue déçu…

L'un des sorciers masqués se jeta alors en avant, brisant le cercle. Le corps parcouru de tremblements, il se laissa tomber aux pieds de Voldemort.

-Maître ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix perçante. Maître, pardonnez moi ! Pardonnez-nous !

Voldemort se mit à rire et leva sa baguette.

-Endoloris ! dit-il.

Le Mangemort se tordit sur le sol en poussant des hurlements. Harry était sûr qu'on devait l'entendre dans toutes les maisons alentour… « Pourvu que la police vienne, songea-t-il désespérément… Cedric…quelque chose… »

Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette et le Mangemort endolori resta étendu à plat ventre, la respiration saccadée.

-Lève-toi, Avery, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce. Lève toi. Tu demandes mon pardon ? Sache que je ne pardonne pas. Et que je n'oublie pas. Treize longues années… Je veux que tu me rendes treize ans avant de te pardonner. Queudver , ici présent, a déjà payé une partie de sa dette, n'est-ce pas, Queudver ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le petit être prostré qui continuait de sangloter.

-Tu es revenu vers moi non par loyauté, mais par crainte de tes anciens amis. Tu as mérité cette souffrance, Queudver. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Maître, gémit Queudver. S'il vous plait, Maître…s'il vous plait…

-Mais tu m'as aidé à retrouver mon corps, poursuivit Voldemort de sa voix glacée en regardant Queudver sangloter par terre. Bien que tu sois une canaille et un traître, tu m'as aidé… et Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident…

Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort leva sa baguette et la fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. Une volute qui semblait faite d'argent fondu apparut dans les airs, jaillissant dans le sillage de la baguette magique. La volute tournoya sur elle-même en prenant peu à peu la forme d'une main humaine qui brillait sous la lune. La main fondit alors sur Queudver et se fixa à son, moignon sanglant.

Queudver cessa brusquement de sangloter. La respiration rauque et précipitée, il releva la tête et contempla d'un air incrédule la main d'argent attachée à son bras sans qu'on ne puisse distinguer la moindre cicatrice, comme s'il portait un gant étincelant. Il plia et déplia ses doigts scintillants puis, d'un geste tremblant, il ramassa une brindille sur le sol et la réduisit en poussière.

-Maître, murmura-t-il. Maître… Elle est si belle… Merci.. Oh, merci…

Il se précipita à genoux et embrassa la robe de Voldemort.

-Que ta loyauté ne vacille plus jamais, Queudver, dit Voldemort.

-Oh non, Maître… Plus jamais, Maître…

Le visage encore luisant de larmes, Queudver se releva et alla prendre sa place dans le cercle, sans quitter des yeux sa nouvelle main à la poigne puissante. Voldemort s'approcha alors de l'homme qui se trouvait à la droite de Queudver.

-Lucius, mon cher ami si fuyant, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui. On m'a dit que tu n'as pas renoncé aux anciennes pratiques, bien que tu présentes aux yeux du monde un visage respectable. Tu es toujours prêt à prendre l'initiative quand il s'agit de persécuter des Moldus, semble-t-il ? Pourtant, tu n'as jamais essayé de me retrouver, Lucius… Tes exploits à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch étaient amusants, je n'en disconviens pas… Mais ton énergie n'aurait-elle pas été mieux employée à tenter de retrouver et d'aider ton maître ?

-Maître, je me tenais prêt à tout moment, répondit précipitamment la voix de Lucius Malefoy sous la cagoule. Au moindre signe de vous, au moindre murmure qui aurait pu me renseigner sur le lieu de votre refuge, je serai immédiatement accouru, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de…

-Et pourtant, tu as pris la fuite devant ma Marque lorsqu'un fidèle Mangemort l'a fait apparaître dans le ciel, l'été dernier ? répliqua Voldemort d'une voix nonchalante qui fit taire Mr Malefoy. Oui, je sais tout cela, Lucius… Tu m'as déçu… J'attends de toi une plus grande fidélité à l'avenir.

-Certainement, Maître, certainement… Je vous remercie de votre clémence.

Voldemort avança d'un pas et s'arrêta devant la silhouette longiligne que fixait depuis une dizaine de minutes Kiel.

-Ah Leto, mon cher Leto! déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres .

Voldemort avança sa main en direction du visage encapuchonné du Mangemort attend que celui-ci l'embrasse.

-Tu ne m'as jamais déçu et aujourd'hui encore, tu es là, fidèle à tes croyances, fidèle à ton maître.

-Maître, c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites, répondit Leto de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

Voldemort tendit alors ses deux mains vers le visage de son disciple afin de le mettre à nu. Le capuchon tombé, il contempla le visage de Leto. C'était un visage carré et masculin, orné de cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène contrastant singulièrement avec la peau d'ivoire du Mangemort. Un sourire glacial flottait sur ses lèvres et lui donnait un charme cruel et subjuguant.

-Il y a treize ans…, reprit Lors Voldemort, je t'avais ordonné quelque chose de très spécial. Et j'espère que cette mission fut un succès, Leto ?

Leto hocha affirmativement la tête, offrant à Voldemort l'occasion d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Le cercle des Mangemorts devint plus bruyant, on pouvait entendre des murmures d'incompréhension quant à la nature de cette mission.

- Oui maître, j'ai trouvé la famille Virgo, l'ai défié, l'ai vaincu et… prit la dernière vierge en guise de trophée.

-Vraiment Leto ? Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose venant de toi. Et, qu'en as tu fais ? Demanda Voldemort, sa voix ne cachant pas son intérêt.

-Je l'ai élevé comme mon fils. Kiel, est son prénom , répondit le Mangemort.

-Kiel ? Un prénom signifiant lumière, un prénom digne d'être porté par l'héritier de la première famille de sorcier de l'histoire.

Cédric tourna machinalement sa tête vers le Virgo, ne sachant s'il devait en avoir peur où s'il devait au contraire se sentir rassuré d'être avec un tel être. Kiel était un être noble de l'histoire de la magie, héritier de la première famille de sorcier, héritier du sang de la Vierge, Virgo. Tous le monde connaissait cette famille mais n'étudiant ni à Poudlard, ni a Dumstrang, ni nulle part ailleurs, le nom Virgo était devenu légendaire, et n'avait ainsi, pas frappé immédiatement l'esprit de Cédric.

-Tu… es le fils…adoptif de ce Mangemort ?

- C'est un bien jolie mot pour remplacer trophée, rétorqua Kiel avec dégoût.

Plus loin l'action battait déjà son plein, Harry luttait avec acharnement contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Leurs baguettes liées ensemble par un fils d'or émettaient des hurlements déchirants. A mesure que l'intensité du duel gagnait en force, des spectres issue des atrocités de Voldemort faisaient leurs apparitions. Bientôt, se fut les parents de Harry qui se trouvèrent à côté de lui.

-Lorsque le lien sera rompu, dit le père de Harry, nous ne resterons que quelques instants… Mais nous te donnerons le temps… Il faut que tu retournes auprès du Portoloin, il te ramènera à Poudlard… Tu as compris Harry ?

-Oui , haleta Harry.

Il luttait pour maintenait sa prise sur la baguette magique qu'il sentait glisser entre ses doigts.

-Vas-y maintenant, murmura la voix de son père. Tiens-toi prêt à t'enfuir… Maintenant…

-MAINTENANT ! S'écria Harry.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu tenir sa baguette plus longtemps. Il la leva brutalement, de toutes ses forces, et le fil d'or se brisa. Le dôme de lumière s'évanouit aussitôt, le chant du phénix s'interrompit - mais les silhouettes fantomatiques des victimes de Voldemort étaient toujours présentes et entouraient leur assassin, dérobant Harry à son regard…

Harry courut alors comme il n'avait jamais couru dans sa vie, renversant au passage deux Mangemorts abasourdis. Il courut en zigzag parmi les tombes, sentant derrière lui les sortilèges qu'ils lui lançaient et qui s'écrasaient contre les pierres tombales.

Kiel se redressa et afficha un sourire crispé alors qu'il sortait à son tour sa baguette magique. C'était une baguette longue de trente deux centimètres et demi. En bois de Sureau elle était étonnamment claire et inscrite de runes anciennes. Kiel était très proche de sa baguette comme l'est tout sorcier mais, pour le Virgo c'était autre chose, cette baguette faisait partie de son corps, peut être parce qu'aussi loin qu'on le lui avait dit : La substance que contenait sa baguette magique n'était autre qu'un de ses propres cheveux.

-Harry par ici ! hurla-t-il de vive voix alors que le survivant peinait à trouver la direction à prendre.

Leto sentit son cœur chutait dans sa poitrine à la vue de son « fils ». Il serra le poing et dégaina sa baguette. Il préférait voir le Virgo mort plutôt que du côté adverse. Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait compris lui aussi qui était le jeune garçon qui venait de se dresser contre eux.

-Stupéfixez-le !

C'était la voix de Voldemort qu'il entendait hurler depuis la tombe de Tom Jedusor.

Parvenu à trois mètres de Cédric, Harry plongea derrière un angelot de marbre pour éviter les jets de lumière rouge et vit une aile de statue se fracasser sous le choc des sortilèges. La main serrée sur sa baguette Kiel se mit à courir aux côtés des deux étudiants de Poudlard.

-Impedimenta ! S'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique à l'aveuglette par-dessus son épaule, en direction des Mangemorts qui les poursuivaient.

Un cri étouffé lui indiqua qu'il en avait arrêté au moins un, mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder en arrière pour vérifier. Il sauta par-dessus le trophée et se jeta à terre en entendant de nouveaux crépitements derrière lui. D'autres traits de lumière lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête tandis qu'il tombait en avant, tendant la main à Cedric qui tenait lui-même Harry.

-Écartez-vous ! Je vais tuer Potter ! Il est à moi ! Hurlait Voldemort d'une voix perçante.

De son côté Leto voulait en faire de même avec Kiel.

La main de Kiel s'était refermée sur le poignet de Cedric. Une seule pierre tombale les séparait à présent de Voldemort mais le trophée restait hors d'atteinte.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort flamboyèrent dans la nuit. Harry vit sa bouche se retrousser en un sourire, sa baguette se lever…

-Accio hurla Kiel en pointant sa baguette magique sur la coupe.

Le trophée des Trois Sorciers s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola vers lui. Kiel l'attrapa par une anse.

Harry entendit le hurlement de fureur de Voldemort à l'instant même où il sentait, au niveau de son nombril, la secousse qui signifiait que le Portoloin avait fonctionné. Il les emmenait au loin, dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Cedric à côté de lui en compagnie du Virgo qui venait de les sauver… Ils retournaient d'où ils étaient venus.


End file.
